the Love of Past and Present
by linkman456
Summary: Two friends, Kagome and Inuyasha, go through a lot to find themselves now falling in love. In this story there are hardships they must face, in order to stay together. (Okay just read the dang story)


Hello again! You may have noticed that I am one story away, from becoming a Beta Reader. I've always wanted to become one! So, I'm just gonna make another story today. Congratulations! You got two of my stories, in one day! XD So here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for (drum roll)… An Inuyasha story! XD Enjoy.

Inuyasha and Kagome were exploring around in Kagome's time. Kagome noticed Inuyasha stood out in front of everyone. So she took Inuyasha to het new clothes. Instead of looking like a big tomato, he looked like an average guy (other than his long silver hair). Kagome did notice some girls looking at him, so she brought him to a park.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, what about?" he looked at her with his sparkling eyes, and his pearly white teeth. Kagome couldn't say anything.

"I um… uh… Want to know if you want to stop by my house, and possibly have dinner."

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." He then got up, and walked with Kagome to her house. When they got inside nobody was home. Kagome brought Inuyasha to her room, and they sat down on her bed. Kagome didn't know how to confess her feelings to him.

"So… This is my room."

"I like it, your bed is very comfortable." Just as he said that, Kagome got a phone call from her mother saying she was coming home. Kagome wanted Inuyasha to be ready.

"Inuyasha, my parents are coming over. I need you to get ready. Can you go take a shower?"

Inuyasha doesn't like showers, but when it comes down to meeting someone, he wants to be a good first impression. "Alright" He told her as he walked to the bathroom. He took off his clothes, and hopped right in. Not knowing the door was unlocked.

Kagome heard her mom come home and Inuyasha was still in the shower, so she yelled to Inuyasha "Hurry up! She's here!"

Her mom walked right in the house, and went straight in the bathroom. As soon as she got in, Inuyasha opened up the shower curtains, and got out. Kagome's mother screamed, by the surprise.

"Kagome! Who is this!" She screamed, and ran to her room. Kagome covered her face.

"I wanted to introduce you to him… But, it looks like you already did." She answered.

"Oh, what might his name be?"

"His name is Inuyasha." She said as Inuyasha returned fully clothed.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to get ready to meet you." He said with his face red from embarrassment.

"I guess it's okay, but I just wasn't expecting some guy to be naked in my house." She said looking at Kagome with a face "So, is this your boyfriend?"

Kagome's face was as red as it could get as Inuyasha interrupted "No I am not, I'm just a close friend of her's."

"Oh, well it's nice meeting you. My name is Kun-Loon." (It doesn't say her English name, but that is her Japanese name)

"Well, you already know my name." Inuyasha said and shook her hand.

"Well, you're quite a gentleman. I'll leave you two alone." She said as she walked out of her room.

"I'm sorry, I should've locked the door."

"It's okay. But, What do you want to do now?" She asked as she took a good smell of his cologne body wash.

"I don't know." He said as he sat down next to her. "I just want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Kagome responded.

"I know we've been there for each other when we were in trouble. And whenever I talk to you, I feel like there is nothing else in the world. I've always had trouble trying to tell you this, I've even dreamt on telling you. Kagome. I love you."

Kagome was in shock, until she snapped back into reality. "Inuyasha… I love you too." She said as they both leaned in, and Inuyasha held her chin and raised her lips to his. Her lips tasted like a sweet cherry you'd find on a milkshake, and his tasted like arctic mints. They sat there kissing with their eyes closed, and they laid down and relaxed next to one another. They both fell asleep wondering what will happen tomorrow. Who knows.

Thank you so much for reading this! And now, I'm officially a beta reader! :D I've been waiting a long time for this moment! And thank you all for the support. See you next time!


End file.
